


Checking That Answer Fifty Times

by KageNoNeko



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Canon - Manga, Humor, volume 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageNoNeko/pseuds/KageNoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei had given her a magazine, and she took the quiz in it to get an answer that shouldn't happen out of the blue. Not believing it she checks it again and again...  Spoiler for a chapter in the late 50s in the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking That Answer Fifty Times

**Author's Note:**

> **Checking That Answer Fifty Times**

**Checking That Answer Fifty Times**

 **AN: I came up with this ideal and hope it will turn out okay as well as being short. This is defiantly will spoil the manga, but the chapter is out in one of the volumes that have been released within the past year.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?**

* * *

She had never check an answer this many times, and it had been already twenty times. The answer could not be possible because feelings of immense respect can't develop that suddenly into _that_. Now, she was checking it again keeping her senpai in mind as she did so because it would only give her proof that her answer was wrong the previous twenty times. As she checked the questions and totaled up the points, twenty-one times, it seems, wasn't enough times to prove her answer wrong. "Nooooooooo," she yelled into the empty void of the apartment but not loud enough for it to escape it.

She then began to check it again for the twenty-second time. However, the results remained the same, and she freaked. She really wanted to know why these cold symptoms only grew worse when her senpai, but this quiz in this magazine that Mei left her wasn't helping. It was only telling her things that shouldn't happen out of the blue.

Eight more times of double checking ending up still with the same answer. Another ten more times and now more than an hour past her usually sleep time ends up with the same answer. The clock is ticking until the latest time she could go to bed without letting her dad know that she hadn't went to be at her usually. However, she still is ending up with the same answer, and now, she has checked her answer _forty-eight_ times. As she was about to check it for the forty-ninth time, she tried to calm herself with very little luck. Being as calm as she could, she checked the questions and totaled up the points to give her the same answer again.

With a turmoil of emotion, she began to check her answer for the fiftieth time.

It was still the same.

Her face had become fixed in an absolute look of horror, but then her senses came to her, and she decided that only Mei could help her check her answers. Taking the magazine, she went to her desk where her bag hanged and slipped the magazine in her bag. Then she got ready for bed and laid out her futon and her dad's. As soon as she laid down, she fell quickly asleep with the confidence that Mei could help her tomorrow, but she had forgotten to pull the covers over herself.

* * *

When she awoke the next morning, her dad was a pain during breakfast, especially when she started to cough. He wanted to check her temperature, but she didn't allow him to even get near her with the thermometer or even to lay the back of his hand against her forehead. After getting dress, she quickly hurried out the door with her after saying goodbye to her dad. However, as she headed to Ouran, she knew that today wasn't going to be all that great, but she would finally get the answer she needed. 


End file.
